The Moments In-between
by twistedwonderland101
Summary: We know the story of Seria Amagi, Cleo Morrison and Freya Blake. But we've never seen the moments in-between the action and adventure. Well here they are for us to see. The moments of calm in the life of a demigod. (A collection of short-stories connected to Gamble with Fate) [Contains OC/Canon Character pairings]
1. A Worried Father

**A/U:** Hello my wonderful readers! If you read the summary, you would know that this story is actually going to be a collection of short-stories on the moments in-between my actual story _"Gamble with Fate"_ and possibly will have connections to the sequel(s) after GwF. I decided to do this mainly because I got bored and there were a lot of scenes that I wanted to write in _Gamble with Fate_ but didn't because it wasn't related to the story's plot. So I decided to create a separate story that would just be a collection of the scenes you never saw. So think of this as more of an _in-depth_ look on the characters and the relationships that weren't fully explained in the actual story. I hope you enjoy!

This short-story takes place during Ch. 5-6 in GwF. This one revolves on Cleo's father, Jameson/James Morrison and how he reacted to the fact that Cleo did not arrive at the business party like she was supposed to. It contains a lot of family fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

**Worried Fathers -****James**** Morrison-**

Today was supposed to be an easy day, just a regular, semi-normal day. The only thing in his schedule was to attend that business party, great the business partners of the company, chat with Andrew Blake and then go home before ten to spend the rest of the Saturday with Cleo. That was the plan. But of course, with his daughter, anything that he plans tends to go awry pretty fast.

James "Jameson" Morrison knew that his daughter was a demigod. Just like how he knew that his wife was Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love. At first, he had a moment where he disregarded everything that Aphrodite had told him before she left him. He thought that everything was just a dream - that he had a normal wife who decided to leave him and a normal, _beautiful_ baby girl. He believed that he just had a crazy dream, maybe passed out while watching some documentary on Greek mythology and his brain decided to create a dream based on that. But he was proven wrong.

Cleo was only seven years old on the day that James received the eye-opener of a lifetime. He had taken his daughter out to Central Park on his day off from work. It was supposed to be a simple day for him and Cleo to bond. She was running around in the park, trying to gather as many flowers as she could when James received a call on his business phone. Of course, he had to answer it, so he just walked a few feet away from Cleo and took his time to answer it. Then he heard his daughter scream...

Like any other parent should, he ran back to her - wanting to know what was wrong. He saw a hulking huge man looming over his daughter, who was cowering on the ground in fear - clutching onto her bundle of flowers and dandelions. James was about to storm over to the man and give him the beating of a lifetime when his vision started to blur. It was like being underwater without any goggles on. What he thought was a colossal man (maybe a pedophile) began to melt away, and what he ended up seeing was like something out of a fairytale - and not in a good way.

The man turned out to be a monster that looked like a horrifying mish-mash of a bull and a human. A few hours after the horrifying encounter, James would realize that what he saw was a Minotaur - a monster straight out from the Greek myths.

His rage quickly morphed into fear and he ran straight for Cleo, picking her up from the ground and running away from the monster as fast as his legs could take him. He ran to his car but when he felt the ground beneath his feet _shake_ from the Minotaur's steps, he decided against that. So he ran; he ran all the way back to the building that he and Cleo live in. James didn't even stop to great the front desk clerk like he usually does. He just ran for the elevator and continuously, frantically pressed on the elevator buttons to close the door and to take him and his daughter back to their home at the penthouse that he had bought. It was only when they were back in their house did James relax and focus on soothing Cleo, who was still crying from what had happened.

James was almost sure that Cleo would've been scarred for life after an encounter like that. But much to his surprise, his daughter ended up forgetting about the whole experience a year later.

It was then did James start taking the warnings Aphrodite had told him to heart. He became more protective of his little girl - giving anybody who approached her without his consent an evil eye. He swore on that very day that he would _never_ let his daughter come in harm's way ever again. James would rather die than to see his daughter face-to-face with another monster.

But what happened today, he had no control whatsoever.

* * *

Cleo had been with Andrew's daughter, Freya - a nice, energetic young lady who had recently turned seventeen this year. James trusted Andrew with his life, which is why he made him his lawyer; he and Andrew had been college buddies, so if he could trust Andrew, why shouldn't he trust his friend's daughter? So when Cleo asked if she could go out with Freya to go dress-shopping for the party, James had allowed her to go - telling her to be at the party, dressed and ready by the time she and Freya were done.

By the time the party started, Cleo didn't arrive and neither did Andrew's daughter, Freya.

At first, James just shrugged it off. Cleo had a habit of being fashionably late to parties, so he just assumed they'd arrive within an hour. Then an hour passed, and they still weren't there. Then another hour went by, and another, and another... That's when James finally realized that something must've gone wrong. He also noticed that Andrew must've been feeling the same way.

James ended up leaving the party a lot earlier than he planned to.

The worried father drove back to the penthouse that he and Cleo lived in and pretty much turned it upside-down as he searched for her. He checked her room, his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the balcony... he even went back down to the lobby and frantically asked the staff if they'd seen his daughter. When he found no trace of her, he resorted to calling the police. James frantically explained to them that his daughters, along with his friend's, were missing and that he would pay them anything to search for her.

An hour didn't even pass by when he received a phone call on his _personal_ cell-phone.

Perplexed as to who could _possibly_ be calling him at this moment, James answered.

"Hello? Am I speaking to Jameson Morrison? Father of Cleo Morrison?" asked a low, yet calm voice.

"Y-yes," James said, his voice shaking from a mixture of panic and worry. "Please, do you know where my daughter is? Sh-she's been missing for-"

"Calm down, sir. You no longer need to worry," said the voice. "My name is Chiron, I am the activities director of Camp Half-Blood. You don't need to worry, Mr. Morrison. You're daughter is safe here."

James was confused and relieved at the same time. Cleo was safe, but what about-

The man, Chiron, chuckled. "Your friend's daughter, Freya, is here too. Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for demigods, Mr. Morrison. Your daughter and her friend ran into a fury while they were at a mall - shopping for dresses, I think. One of our camp's satyrs was there and rescued them and took them to the camp. They're safe now. You can be assured of that."

It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, a wide smile of relief spread across his face; James almost thought he would flat out pass out after a scare like that. Then, he realized something. Chiron said that Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for demigods; did that mean Cleo had to stay there from now on? A pit of despair immediately manifested itself in his heart. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing his daughter again. He had to ask Chiron, was this permanent?

Chiron sounded confused. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Morrison?"

"L-let me rephrase that, I'm sorry." said James. "Does... does Cleo have to stay at this _Camp Half-Blood_ for the rest of her life? You said that it's a safe haven for...children like her. I-is it mandatory that she stays there from now on?"

The activities director laughed from the other end of the phone. It almost made James want to hang up out of embarrassment; apparently he must've asked a silly question. "No, no, it's not required, Mr. Morrison. But it's a choice," Chiron said. "Camp Half-Blood is just what the name states. It's a camp - a summer camp to be exact. Cleo can stay here for the summer, as well as Freya, and then return back home for school. _Or_, with your consent, she could stay here at camp as a _year-round_ camper. This means, she lives at the camp until she chooses to leave it - usually that happens around the age of eighteen or twenty. Usually the year-round option is given to campers without a parent to watch over them, deceased parents or guardians in short. But we do have the occasional year-rounder whose parent decides to drop them off at camp and then...well...never return."

A chill ran down James' spine. _Never return?_ Sure, he has read news articles on parents, who abandon their children, kick them out of the house or leave them at orphanages, but...he didn't expect to hear it about a demigod camp. James knew firsthand what sort of dangers a demigod can face in the world; what monsters would've chased after them in a heartbeat. How could any parent just choose to leave their child behind and wish to never see them again?

"Mr. Morrison? Are you still there?"

James snapped back to reality. "Ah, yes, sorry. Um...Can you explain to Cleo that she has to stay there for the summer? It seems safer there than it is being out here with me. But, tell her she'll come home as soon school is about to start up."

He can almost imagine Chiron smiling from the other side of the line. "Of course, Mr. Morrison. Your child will be safe here. Now, I have to end this call. I still have to speak to Freya's father."

"Ah, yes! I won't keep you from that then. Goodbye then, Chiron. And...thank you."

By the time the man hung up, James allowed himself to find a chair and just sit down. He made sure to call up the local police station to cancel the search, coming up with a lie that his daughter ended up calling him and explained that she was at a friend's house and just forgot to text him. He apologized for the trouble and reassured them that he'd pay for any damages or for at least causing such a ruckus. Once that was all cleared up, James allowed himself to relax.

He almost wanted to laugh; all this time, there'd been a camp for demigods - a safe place for children like Cleo, who shared the blood of a god or goddess. For once in his life, James allowed himself to be free of worry. He can almost imagine Aphrodite up there in Olympus, wherever it may be, smiling down at him in amusement - taunting him and saying, "I told you so," like she used to when they were still dating.

Once he calms down, James is going to call Andrew and demand why the hell his best friend didn't tell him that his daughter was also a demigod.

* * *

**A/U**: Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. There will be another short-story about the father of Freya Blake, Andrew, as well. It will also revolve around his reaction of Freya's no-show at the party. So keep an eye out for that. If you liked this short-story, please leave me some feedback and tell me what you thought of it. Also, I will take _requests_ on short-story ideas that you may have for this collection of _"Moments In-Between"_. So feel free to PM me an idea that you may have for a short story about Seria, Cleo, Freya or a PJO character that has a relation to either of the three (like Nico, Michael Yew, or even the Stoll Brothers). You can even share an idea for some of the background OC characters, like Noctis or Sam.  
Until next time! :)


	2. Normalcy

**Title:** Normalcy  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Andrew Blake - lawyer of James Morrison, CEO of Morrison Fashions. With a profession like his and his rather bland personality, anyone would think he'd have a _normal_ and _mundane_ life. Well, does having a magic-possessing child and once having the goddess of _magic_ as his girlfriend count as "normal"? Maybe not to you. But to him, it is.

* * *

Andrew Blake wanted nothing more than a normal life. He wanted a _normal_ job, have a _normal_ relationship, maybe raise a _normal_ family with a _normal _wife. So far, he has attained only _one_ of the four wants in his life.

In all honesty, Andrew often wonders what he did to receive such a _crazy_ and unbelievable life. He was just a lawyer who worked for his best friend; with a job like that, normalcy is pretty much expected. Sure, he had a few odd cases here and there - but most of the time, it was just _normal_. It's almost like the universe likes to use his life as entertainment - to pair the normal guy with everything crazy that the universe had to offer.

The craziest thing that has ever happened to him by far, was when he fell in love with a goddess. And not just _any_ goddess; he fell in love with Hecate, Greek Goddess of _Magic_.

Looking back at his brief romance with the goddess, Andrew could only remember a blur of memories. Yes, it sounds awful. How can you possibly just have a relationship and have no solid memories of it? The thought alone could send his career down the toilet. But it was true - he had no _legit_ memories of his relationship with the goddess, Hecate. Andrew could only describe that the feeling was akin to a rollercoaster ride - you don't quite know what's going on or what happened, even when the ride ends.

Andrew remembers a beautiful woman, whom he had met while he was in a library. Cliché start, right? Meeting a woman at a library, falling in love with her until everything goes downhill from there - but it happened. He'd met Hecate at a library; he remembered talking with her - sharing laughs and small, witty responses. Then he remembered some sort of date, and another one, and another, and another... until he wound up alone and with a daughter which he _never_ planned to have. That thought, he was sure of.

Yes, yes - I know what you're going to say. _"How can you possibly say that, Andrew? That's still your daughter."_ Yes, he was quite aware of that daunting thought. He had some sort of brief fling and became a single father by the time it ended. If he were still in college and was still unemployed, the situation would've been a nightmare. Thankfully, he wasn't. He finished Law school, he passed the exams and became a certified lawyer and was working for his best friend. But it wasn't as smooth as you'd think it was.

James (his best friend and boss)'s company was still going through its early stages during that time. Getting a balanced life was tough. Andrew remembered working on odd cases, sometimes for the wrong people. But given the circumstances, he needed the money to support his baby girl.

And yes, despite the thought of "_never planning for the coming of his daughter"_, he still supported her.

Once he had enough money to support the two of them, Andrew was sure that his daughter, whom he named Freya, was going to be a normal little girl. And once again, the universe decides to prove him wrong.

His first and _only_ clue was when Freya was seven-years old and she was cross with him. Why was she? Well, he refused to buy her a doll that she wanted - that's why.

When Andrew refused to buy the doll Freya wanted, she did what most seven-year olds do when they get angry. She began to cry. She threw a tantrum - stomping her feet with frustration, screaming her lungs out, y'know...the works. Then the abnormality kicked in.

At the peak of her rage, Andrew noticed something strange happening to their surroundings. The lights began to flicker violently and objects and toys began to levitate from their places on the ground and shelves. It almost looked like something out of a horror movie. If you were there, maybe you'd think differently but to Andrew, it freaked him out quite a bit.

When he looked at Freya, he was surprised, maybe a bit horrified too, to see her bright hazel eyes glow with intense power. He took a step forward and frantically told her to calm down, but his words fell upon deaf ears. Little Freya was _very_ angry with him and when she let out a high-pitched scream, everything just fell into chaos.

Objects and toys all over the store just scattered in a violent flurry of plastic and the ceiling lights just exploded, casting the whole store in darkness. The only light that illuminated the room came from Freya's bright eyes that continued to glare at him in the dark.

Long story short, Andrew bought the doll that Freya wanted that day.

From that day on, Andrew was very careful when it came to crossing Freya. But as the years went by, Freya's attitude seemed to mellow down to the usual snark and sass of a regular teenager. No more fits of wild power. That meant Andrew could finally act as a regular parent. He could discipline Freya normally now - no longer would he have to tiptoe around his way with Freya like she was some kind of radioactive bomb that was seconds away from exploding. But that didn't mean he could just relax. Oh-no, he learned his lesson over the years raising a power-filled child to _always_ expect the unexpected. So yes, Andrew expects the occasional power fit once in a while or maybe spot an angry-looking Greek monster from the corner of his eye whenever he goes out unto the city - but he takes it with stride.

This explains why he didn't seem so panicked when his daughter didn't show up for James' party. Wait-... No, that sounded horrible. What he meant to say was that he didn't really explode into a full-wide panic like James did. Instead, Andrew just calmly announced the party's cancellation to the crowd due to..._"problems"_ and walked to his car before _finally_ allowing himself to panic.

Not wanting to replay everything that James did when _he _panicked about his daughter, Cleo's disappearance, let's just understand that whatever James did to search for his daughter, _Andrew_ did as well. Only, Andrew didn't live in a penthouse - he lived in a regular home in the suburbs of New York. But yeah, he also turned is home upside-down when he searched for any traces of Freya coming buy, and he also made sure to call the cops.

But when he received that same phone call from Chiron, the activities director of _Camp Half-Blood_ - he had the same reaction as James. It seems worried fathers just share the same reactions. When Chiron hung up, Andrew just sprawled unceremoniously on the living room couch and took a moment to recompose himself and to just...think.

Yeah, he wanted normalcy. He wanted a normal life...but thinking back on all that's happened so far, his _"adventure"_ through life with his little girl, normalcy just looked boring to him now. Andrew tried to imagine a life without the occasional sparks of angry magic that Freya would unleash every now and then or the occasional monster spotting around New York. He tried, and he couldn't picture it. It took a while, but Andrew accepted that maybe weird has become normal to him. And that there was no turning back now - he was in skin deep in the weirdness that came with having a demigod child. Oddly enough, he was okay with that.

* * *

**A/U:** I hope you enjoyed this short story - though it probably could've been better. Please write down some feedback in that pretty little box below and tell me what you thought of this short story. Heck, share an idea for the next one if you want. These short-stories are pretty randomized when it comes to dates on when they will be uploaded. So see you whenever I decided to type-up another one. PEACE! :D


	3. Trouble likes Company

**Title:** Trouble likes Company  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** It's just another day for the Stoll brothers; pranking, running - y'know, the works. Then they find the abandoned Cabin Thirteen/Hades Cabin, former home of the infamous _Lost Demigod_. And, like always, the Stoll brothers just can't help but let curiosity get to them and they venture in. They didn't expect the cabin to be inhabited though.  
**Contains:** The usual Stoll brother charm and implied Connor/OC (Will play a bigger part in Gamble with Fate).

**A/N:** This was originally going to be a chapter of Gamble with Fate when the fanfic was still in its early few pages, but I cut it out because I didn't think it'd be necessary. So here it is, for you to see: How the Stoll brothers met Seria. Take note, this will play a big part in the original story. Enjoy!

* * *

It was good day at Camp Half-Blood. Perfect weather, new additions - one claimed and one unclaimed, and the usual fun that came with being a demigod. Y'know, minus the monster attacks and the constant danger your life is it. But other than that, life was good. Then again, every day was a good day for Camp Half-Blood's mischievous duo, the best thieves of camp, the kings of pranks. Their names?

"**TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT**!"

That's their names, don't wear it out.

Yep, Travis and Connor Stoll - the infamous Stoll brothers of Hermes Cabin (a.k.a. Cabin Eleven) - were at it again. Their prank for the day? Painting all of the weapons in Ares Cabin pink. Though, they had to work on their timing. Clarisse La Rue, Head Counselor of Ares Cabin (Cabin Five, if you want to call it that.), had walked in just when they'd gotten started on spray painting her new spear, Maimer - also known as _"Lamer"_ to most of the other children of Ares - and, well... Long story short, she got angry and they ran out of there before she could do any _permanent_ damage.

They knew Clarisse would get back at them, _eventually_. But for now, when they deemed they were far enough away from the angry daughter of Ares, they just laughed about their stunt and it's slight success. The entire Ares cabin will be out for their blood, but hey, they didn't care at the moment. So let them celebrate.

"Too bad we couldn't finish giving _Lamer_ a new paintjob, ay, brother?" snickered Travis as he twirled the can of hot pink paint in his hand.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, such a shame... Though we did manage to paint the tip pink."

The image of Clarisse La Rue, the big bad leader of Ares Cabin, coming to Sword & Shield class with a pink-tipped spear was enough to send the two brothers into another laughing fit. Once they finally got themselves under control, the two brothers looked around and realized they were a little ways away from the other cabins.

"Just how far did we run?" Travis asked.

Connor shrugged. They were practically near the edge of the woods, which isn't a good place to be on your own. The only thing that stood near them was a black cabin made of obsidian. Hanging just above the cabin's porch was a menacing looking skull. Staring at it, Connor almost thought it was grinning down at him. The cabin was lit up with eerie green light coming from the torches hanging on the sides of the cabin's door.

"Holy Hera," mumbled Travis. "This is Cabin Thirteen, man - Hades' Cabin." Though the elder Stoll had fear in his eyes, he was grinning like he'd just won the lottery. "Chiron warned everyone not to come near this area. Remember? _"The Lost Demigod"_ used to live here."

Connor frowned. He remembered that story, but... "Wasn't there a child of Hades at the camp entrance this morning? I remember someone saying that they were in front of those new girls."

Travis just waved his hand dismissively. "Pfft, nah. Probably one of the unclaimed just tried to make themselves look cool by saying that." The boy's blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "Let's go in."

Now, usually Connor was all for bending Chiron's rules. But this? This was a cabin that belonged to _Hades_, God of the _Underworld_. He didn't want to die early.

"I don't think we should," Connor mumbled, his eyes were still locked onto the skull hanging in front of the porch - for all he knew, that skull may have been a demigod who also tried to mess with the cabin.

The eldest Stoll brother wasn't amused. "Don't be a baby now, Connor," he teased. "I thought you were braver than that."

"I am!" Connor yelled; his face was red with embarrassment.

"Then c'mon," Travis grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him inside.

The interior of the cabin wasn't as scary as the exterior. But the minute they stepped in, it was like they'd walked right into a freezer. A gust of cold just hit them the minute they stepped a foot through the cabin's threshold. It was like the cabin's way of telling the two intruders, _"Get out while you still can."_ But everyone knows that the Stoll brothers aren't ones who'd be scared off so easily.

The cabin was pretty luxurious; it looked more like a dark-themed hotel room than a cabin. The bed had a gold bed rest with a gold headboard depicting some kind of battle (Starring Hades, no doubt.). The mattress looked positively inviting and had crimson pillows and sheets to match. The bedside table had a Japanese lamp on top, along with a book with a red ribbon tied around it. (Someone's diary, maybe?) The cabin wasn't exactly decorated, but it obviously had its previous occupant's belongings still hanging around.

Connor walked towards a mahogany book shelf and saw various black and white pictures laid out. Each and every one of the pictures showed a smiling Asian girl - no doubt the legit _"Lost Demigod"_. Picking up one of the pictures, Connor stared at the girl. He had to say, for a child of Hades, she was kind of cute.

Placing the picture frame back where it belonged, Connor scanned the rest of the room. For a place that was supposedly _"abandoned"_, the room looked like it'd been recently cleaned. There was still some dust covering the surfaces of the floor and Connor could've sworn he saw a fresh footprint that was much too small to belong to him or his brother.

_'Someone's been here,'_ Connor thought.

"Oooh, jackpot!" Travis took out two bronze rings from one of the drawers of the bedside table. In the dim light, Connor could see two huge, red gems, which scarily resembled a pair of eyes, shine. "Looks like our _"Lost Demigod"_ did have some goodies for us to take."

Just as Travis was about to put the rings on, something black lashed at the two of them. Connor didn't even have any time to react. One second he was just about to tell Travis _not_ to put the rings on and the next...well, he was pinned to the cabin's wall - same goes for his older brother.

"What in Tantalus's name?!" screamed Travis, his eyes wide with shock. "What... What just happened?"

Connor tried shrugging, but himself unable to do so. Looking down, to find out what had pinned him and his brother, imagine his surprise when he saw a _shadow_ holding him against the wall. Literally! A shadow - a pretty long one - pinned him and his brother against the wall! It didn't even look like a person. It was just one giant mass of darkness.

The look of shock on Travis' face would've made Connor laugh if they weren't in this situation. "Maybe, it was a bad idea to come in here," he said.

Connor just shot him an _"I told you so!"_ look.

From the corner of his eye, Connor saw something move in the shadows. "Hey!" he screamed. "Whoever you are, show yourself and let us go! If you want to punish someone, punish _him_," he gestured over to Travis with his head. "This was his idea!"

Travis nodded. "Yeah! Wait," he looked at Connor, "hey!"

The figure in the shadows giggled.

_'Wait, _giggled_?'_ Connor watched as the figure stepped out of the dark corners of the cabin and into the light.

Standing in front of them was a girl, probably around his age, who had a striking resemblance to the girl in the black and white photos on the bookshelf. She had long black hair, dark brown (almost black) eyes, and porcelain colored skin. The girl was wearing a gray winter jacket, camouflage pants and a pair of vintage looking military boots. Though he'd heard her giggling a second ago, the girl's expression was steely. In her hand was a feather duster, which seemed kind of odd for someone with an expression like hers.

"Who are you two?" Her voice was airy, it was loud but it quickly faded as soon as she spoke. "Why are you in my cabin? And why are you trying to steal _my_ rings?"

When her dark eyes locked onto the rings in Travis' grasp, it was like the room's temperature dropped with her mood. "Um," Connor spoke up, flinching when the girl's gaze switched to him. "I'm Connor Stoll and the idiot with your rings is my older brother, Travis. We're sons of Hermes. We're both counselors of Hermes cabin."

The girl didn't look impressed, much to his disappointment. "For counselors, you two don't set very good examples of proper behavior." She walked towards Travis and easily plucked the rings from his grasp before promptly putting them on. With a flick of her wrists, the rings morphed into two celestial bronze swords with a menacing eye-like jewel embedded on the front of each sword. Looking at the jewel made Connor freeze up, as if he'd been paralyzed.

"If you're freezing up, don't worry. That's just the effect of the jewels," the girl explained; her blades quickly forming back into their original ring forms. "The jewels are actually the eyes of one of the gorgons - just crystallized for my sword. It's a present from my father."

"And," Travis cleared his throat. "Who's your father, exactly?"

The girl smirked. "Hades. This is _his_ cabin, and I do live here."

"So I was right," Connor said. "I did hear about someone being a child of Hades this morning. That was you!"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't you pay attention to what had happened this morning at all?"

Both buys shook their heads.

"Right," the girl sighed, definitely _not_ amused by the Stolls at all.

"So, now that you know who _we_ are, why don't you tell us your name, sweetheart?" Travis smirked. Obviously his brother thought he could swoon this girl as easily as he could with a few other girls at camp.

"First," the girl glared at Travis. "_Don't_ call me _"sweetheart"_ unless you want celestial bronze down your throat. Got it?"

Travis paled, hastily shaking his head. "Got it."

"Good." She smiled at them, though it was more of a ghost of a smile. "I'm Seria Amagi, Daughter of Hades. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Wait, Seria Amagi?" Connor couldn't help speaking out. "As in _the Lost Demigod_, Seria Amagi?!"

The Japanese girl grimaced at the title, but she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm the Lost Demigod."

"No way," Travis said. His eyes sparkled with amazement. "But... But you were turned to stone by _Medusa_! How are you alive?"

Judging by the look on Seria's face, the story wasn't easy for her to tell. It was her death after all. "Well, long story short," she explained. "The boy in your camp, Percy Jackson, I think? Yeah, he found me after...someone threw the Golden Fleece over me. The fleece practically brought me back from the dead." She spread her hands awkwardly. "So yeah, now I'm here. Alive and breathing, seventy years later."

"Oh," Travis' smile disappeared and guilt quickly replaced the shimmer in his eye. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

The black-haired beauty shook her head and smiled at Travis, sending an unknown and uncomfortable feeling down Connor's spine. "No, it's okay. At least now you know."

"Do you think you can let us go now?" Connor asked.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that. Sorry," Seria laughed nervously. With a quick snap of her fingers, the shadow that held up the Stoll brothers disintegrated - breaking apart into smaller shadows before returning back to their original placement.

"Thanks," said both Stoll brothers.

"So, Miss Amagi," Travis smirked, sweeping back his curly brown hair. "Why don't you let me and my brother give you a tour of the camp?"

Seria looked at the two and giggled; her laugh sent a tingle down Connor's spine, and not in a bad way. "I already know my way around camp. But thank you for the offer."

But like as mentioned before, the Stoll brothers aren't ones to back down so easily. The two brothers wrapped their arms around the girl, one on each side, and smirked as her pale face quickly turned red. Apparently, she wasn't used to such close contact.

"That's too bad, ain't it, Connor?" Travis mused.

Connor nodded. "We would've shown you all of the new additions to the camp. Maybe even introduce you to the other campers, since your cabin is so far away from the rest."

"That's... That's very sweet of you two." Their smirks grew when they heard the daughter of Hades stammer. "But, I really need to clean up my cabin. It's d-dusty and it's not going to clean itself."

With the way that Seria's eyes pierced right through them, the Stolls could see that she was challenging them to try to say otherwise. If she wanted to clean, she wanted to clean - end of discussion. So, for now, they had to surrender and admit defeat.

"Fine," they both sighed as they pulled away from Seria, who grinned in triumph.

"But, be warned, fair lady," Travis dramatically announced. "We shall return!"

Seria smirked, waving her feather duster at Travis as if she were shooing a mouse out of her home. "Yes, yes. Goodbye, Travis." And out went the elder Stoll; leaving Connor alone with the Asian demigod. When Seria turned to face him, Connor could practically hear his heart hammering against his chest. "Anything else you'd like to add, Connor?" she asked; her eyes dancing with amusement.

Keeping up his _"cool"_ attitude, Connor just shrugged. "Since, y'know, you're seventy years out of your time, I just thought," he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, desperately avoiding eye-contact with the girl in front of him. "I just thought, maybe, you'd like a lesson on modern stuff from me."

Seria raised an eyebrow, her smile growing at his offer. "Just you?" Connor could practically hear the hidden laughter in that single question.

"Not just me," he quickly continued, "I meant, me and my brother. We can give you a crash course on things like pop culture, slang, technology - y'know, stuff like that. So that way, you wouldn't...feel uncomfortable."

Seria pursed her lips as she contemplated the offer. The suspense was slowly killing Connor; this was practically his _only_ idea to get Seria to spend more time with him...and his brother.

"Sure."

"Wait, what?" Connor looked at her with wide eyes.

Seria giggled. "I said, sure. I'd like that." She patted Connor's back - her touch sending little electric shocks throughout his skin - and began to push him out the front door. "Feel free to come in Cabin Thirteen anytime. You and your brother are welcome." She shot him one last smile before quietly retreating back inside, closing the door behind her.

Connor sighed and turned, only to face the cocky smirk that was stuck on his older brother's face. "What?"

Travis just shook his head, chuckling. "Oh, you've got it bad, little bro."

Connor scoffed, lightly punching Travis' arm as he began to walk back towards the group of cabins near the bonfire. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about Travis."

He could hear Travis laughing behind him before running to catch up with him. When he was sure Travis wasn't looking, Connor turned to look back at Hades Cabin - barely catching a glimpse of the cabin's sole occupant through the windows. Smiling to himself, Connor gazed at the sky. _'Summer this year is going to be great.'_

* * *

**A/N:** This pairing and Connor will play a bigger part in Gamble with Fate's sequel story in the future - so keep an eye out for that. If you liked this short story, feel free to leave me some feedback about your thoughts. It can be critic, a favorite part of the story, and even a request for a future short-story. Just, don't send hate mail. If you do, I'll just delete it and you would've wasted your time. So please, feel free to write a review for me to see!  
Until next time! Ciao!


End file.
